<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Yearn for You Alone by ramimedley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689292">I Yearn for You Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley'>ramimedley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Pacific (TV), sledgefu - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering (briefly mentioned), Anal Sex, First Time, Hand Job, M/M, Myth AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here Merriell was once again; sitting high upon his throne, disgruntled as usual.  Twirling his scepter he scowled.  He was tired of the maidens that were constantly brought for him.  They were always compliant, eager for his attention and never had any depth to them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merriell "Snafu" Shelton &amp; Eugene Sledge, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Yearn for You Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!  This is loosely based upon the myth of Hades and Persephone.</p><p>This is my submission for myth day for sledgefu week.</p><p>The characters are based solely upon the actors in The Pacific (TV)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here Merriell was once again; sitting high upon his throne, disgruntled as usual.  Twirling his scepter he scowled.  He was tired of the maidens that were constantly brought before him.  They were always compliant, eager for his attention and never had any depth to them.</p><p> </p><p>There had to be something more than a constant parade of damsels waiting at his beck and call.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sure exactly what he wanted, but he knew this was definitely not it.  His position as keeper of the underworld was quite the job.  He was a selfish God and whomever entered his kingdom was not allowed to leave.  Those who attempted to do so were tortured by his furies or destroyed by his three headed dog, Cerberus.   His duties required his full attention, but he longed for someone to rule along next to him.  Not these irritating girls that were constantly fawning all over him.  Somewhat fearful of igniting his temper.  He didn’t even really get any satisfaction out of their attention and he was beyond bored.  He wanted someone that meant more than a quick lay.</p><p> </p><p>But who?  No one would want to stay with him of their own free will and he did not want to force someone to do so.  He was destined to remain in his underworld lair and accepted that responsibility.  </p><p> </p><p>Merriell chose to be invisible to mortals and they most assuredly did not wish to meet him; his temper being known throughout their world.  His duties were becoming irritating and mundane, completely monotonous.  He just wanted a spark of something different.  A kiss with a hint of something more, a breath upon his lips, a grasp of flesh just for him.  Sighing disheartened he sat back.  At this point he knew it just wasn’t available for him.  He was required to complete his duties and would remain in his realm alone.</p><p> </p><p>Staring out across the ornate hall he thought deeply  and tried to come up with some way to find a companion.  It was rare that he ventured out of his dominion to walk the earth, but he was becoming inclined to do so.  Surely there was someone that could see past his icy composure and delve a bit deeper.</p><p> </p><p>He was unable be gone long, but he had seen the most beautiful creature; long of limb, pale skin and gentle eyes.  Merriell often looked above his kingdom to search for someone that he could entice into staying with him.  He had all the riches one could want, if only they would accept him.  Anything they asked, it could be theirs, if they could just look past his emotionless exterior.  </p><p> </p><p>Cupping his palms he stared down and into the fire lapping at his fingers.  Seeing the auburn haired boy sitting next to a bed, he continued to peek into the other man’s life.  Watching intently he saw his face was awash with anguish, tears collecting in his eyes.  The woman whose hand he was grasping was dying.  Merriell knew she was not long for their world, he could smell her death approaching.</p><p> </p><p>Calling out for one of his messengers he demanded of them.  “I want you to go above and take the red haired boy a gift.”  Flipping his hand there laid a healing stone.  “Tell him you will give him this stone to restore his mother, but only if he comes to visit me.”  Eyeing the messenger intently, he leaned closer.  “You are only to give it to him if he agrees to come here.” The man cowered before him.  “If he refuses you are to bring it back to me at once.”</p><p> </p><p>The messenger glancing at the hallway to the living world cast a look at the exit and back at his king.</p><p> </p><p>“He will let you pass,” Merriell gestured dismissively.</p><p> </p><p>Giving him one last glance he gingerly stepped around Merriell’s guardian; the three headed dog.   He hurriedly did as he was asked.</p><p><br/>                 ~—————~<br/><br/></p><p>Eugene was so utterly saddened.  He wasn’t sure what to do in his current situation.  His mother was dying and the doctor had said there was nothing more he could do.  Grasping her frail hand he whispered words of reassurance and endearments.</p><p> </p><p>Even with his love of living things, the way things flourished under his care, the teas he’d prepared had not helped.  He had been unable to use those gifts of the Earth to save her.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing a knock upon the door he could smell the smoke before pushing it open.  Before him stood a small man, heat radiating off of him.</p><p> </p><p>“I bring you a gift, from the Lord of the Underworld himself” he offered.  Taking the stone out of a small bag he held it out for Eugene to examine.</p><p> </p><p>“Merriell wishes for you to have it.”  He stated.  “If you place it upon her she will be healed.”</p><p> </p><p>“He only asks that in return you visit him,” he continued.</p><p> </p><p>Hesitantly, Eugene reached out attempting to take the stone.  It radiated heat and warmth.</p><p> </p><p>He knew that accepting a gift such as this was dangerous territory.  There was always a due owed, but to save his mother he would agree to whatever was required.</p><p> </p><p>A gift from a God, especially Merriell, always held a price.  His dealings were legendary among mortals and all knew not to default.  Merriell was known for his temper and you did not defy him.  </p><p> </p><p>He continued to look at the short man in front of him. “Would I have to stay?” He questioned.  He’d heard stories of the coldness of this particular God and was somewhat concerned as to what task he would be required to complete.</p><p> </p><p>“He only wants to spend time with you,” he said earnestly.  “Time is all, nothing more.”</p><p> </p><p>“When would I need to go to him?” He questioned, running a hand through his auburn strands.</p><p> </p><p>“Whenever he calls,” the man answered.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the hacking cough from inside their home Eugene took the stone.  “Tell him, I agree to his terms.”  Closing the door he returned to his mother’s side placing the stone upon her stomach, he watched and hoped.</p><p>                ~—————~<br/><br/></p><p>Having to wait was excruciating for Merriell and he hated every second.  He was impatient for his messenger to return.  Twirling the bird tipped scepter a frown graced his face.  He resisted the urge to peek above at the scene playing out.  What if he didn’t take it?  What if he snubbed his advances? </p><p> </p><p>Tapping nervously upon the arm of his throne he laughed at himself.  Here he was, a God that could have anything he wanted, feared by all and he was worried about the denial of a poor, waif of a boy.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t  just the boy’s looks that fascinated him.   His soul shined pure and true.  It exuded kindness and love.  Something Merriell had never received.  He kept his shield of indifference cloaked tightly around him so that no one saw him with his guard down.</p><p> </p><p>Merriell coveted the boy’s attention; enamored by something he couldn’t have.</p><p> </p><p>Returning, his messenger informed him of the receipt of his gift and the affirmation that he would come when called.</p><p><br/>                ~—————~<br/><br/></p><p>Eugene watched as his mother grew stronger everyday.  He was happy she was well, but he was somewhat worried about his part of this transaction.  Walking out toward the woods to pick some berries for his mother, he sensed before he saw a beautiful man sitting on a nearby tree stump.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing warily he took in the slicked back black curls, the unwavering blue eyes and a scent of fire.  He truly was stunning; which was somewhat terrifying.  Not many people actually had seen him, but he’d heard plenty of stories of his beauty and craftiness.  He was often making deals with mortals that suited his own needs and heaven forbid if you did not fulfill your part.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Eugene Sledge,” he drawled, quite matter of factly.  “Did you enjoy my gift?” He asked, staring intently.  “It worked as you needed?”</p><p> </p><p>Leaning back, palms upon the wood he crossed his feet in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Studying the other man, Eugene spoke assuredly.  “Yes, it worked perfectly.”  Tilting his head to the side he continued.  “As I’m sure you’re aware.”  It was difficult not to stare at him.  It wasn’t often you were faced with a God, especially one this beautiful.  His eyes were magnetic, commanding respect.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Eugene stated, more sure than before.  “She’s doing well and the doctor said she’s completely healed.”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling slyly, Merriell moved off the stump.  “We had a deal,” he purred.</p><p> </p><p>“We did,” Eugene reiterated.  “However, I’m not ready to go yet.”  Looking down at Merriell, using the slight amount of height difference he stood his ground.</p><p> </p><p>Laughing lightly, Merriell stepped closer.  Nose to nose he whispered.  “It’s not your choice when you go.”</p><p> </p><p>Leaning over, his breath ghosting over Eugene’s neck he breathed “It's mine.”  Placing a brief kiss over the pale skin before stepping back.</p><p> </p><p>Flicking his wrist he held a perfect black rose; extending it out to Eugene.</p><p> </p><p>“I will give you the time you need to get your things in order, but I will be back” and with that he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing deeply, Eugene continued about his task wondering why exactly his heart was pounding so strongly.  Reaching a hand up to his neck he rubbed the spot Merriell had been just moments before.  Glancing down at the perfect black rose he lifted it to his nose breathing deeply.  Hints of sweetness with undernotes of Merriell’s smoky scent.</p><p> </p><p>The gifts continued.  A delectable jar of honey, gold coins in a pouch, a beautiful jeweled butterfly.  Eugene hadn’t expected all of these offerings.  He just assumed when the time came Merriell would call for him and he’d be required to go and do as he said.  So why was he sending all of these items?  Was there a point to it?  It was almost as though he were courting him, but that just simply could not be the case.  A God such as Merriell could have anyone he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Grasping the doorknob he opened the door to take a look outside.  There waiting was another gift.  Although this one seemed more intimate.  A beautiful chain for him to wear.  It was burnished gold and radiated heat when he picked it up.  Noticing the note with the black scrawl it simply read one word, “soon.”</p><p><br/>                 ~—————~<br/><br/></p><p>Merriell’s patience was starting to run thin.  He’d been watching his boy receive the gifts, dutifully tucking them away each time he got them.  Going about his days and nights as usual, with no change to his routine.</p><p> </p><p>Snapping his fingers, flames sparking Merriell continued to mull over his actions.  What the hell was he doing?  Was he really so pathetically lonesome?  Was it wrong that he wanted someone to want him not for his standing, but for who he was?  The real person, not as a God.  He knew the boy’s soul was too pure to be dishonest.  He would be sincere in his feelings, never pretending.  Seeing as how Eugene kept his gifts tucked away in a box under his bed there was no possibility he was swayed by his riches.</p><p> </p><p>He was hoping with these tokens Eugene would come to him more easily, not feel as though it were a chore that had to be carried out.  He was trying to wait to summon him.  Giving him time to become less apprehensive.</p><p> </p><p>But even Merriell had his breaking point and he had reached it.  Pondering it over he decided to go retrieve Eugene himself.  Sending a messenger would not work for this delicate situation.  Hopefully, he’d come willingly.  Merriell did not want to force him, but was unable to go without him any longer.  A deal had been struck and his part had been fulfilled.  It was time for Eugene to complete his part of the agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Watching and waiting, he saw him step out to cross the meadow.  His mother was doing fine now, thanks to Merriell’s gift.  </p><p> </p><p>Standing under the cover of the trees, Merriell stared contemplatively.  It was time for Eugene to come to him.  Merriell couldn’t wait anymore.  He’d been reasonable up to this point, being ever so patient.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Eugene step into the trees he moved forward.  “Eugene,” he commanded.  “It’s time for you to come with me.”  Striding forward he stood toe to toe with him, the slight hint of sulphur following in his wake.</p><p> </p><p>All Eugene could see was the silken shirt, the long black jacket and slim leather pants.  They hugged his waist so tightly, leaving little to the imagination.</p><p> </p><p>Squaring his shoulders, Eugene replied. “It has to be now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Merriell replied.  “I’ve waited long enough.”  Stretching his hand out towards Eugene he cocked his head.  He wanted him to come of his own free will.  Silently watching, his hand outstretched he nodded his head “it has to be now.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking back at the stunning God, Eugene aquisised.  Reaching out he placed his hand in Merriell’s and was immediately transported to his kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>Muted lighting, full wine goblets, gold and gems were everywhere.  “What do you need all this for?”  Eugene asked, somewhat perplexed, overwhelmed.</p><p> </p><p>“You could obviously have anything and anyone you wanted.”  Eugene gestured widely around the room.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Merriell responded.  “I don’t want just anyone.”  Signing deeply, eyes tracking Eugene he continued.  “This means nothing to me, others only want my attention because of what I represent.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want someone to be with me because they truly want to be” he stated, shooting Eugene his unblinking stare.</p><p> </p><p>“Nobody has ever wanted me just as I am.  They always desire what I can give them,” he stated, shoulders tensed.</p><p> </p><p>Walking around the room, almost angrily he continued.  “You mortals think you have it all figured out up there.  Tipping his head back, he continued.  “Always thinking that God’s are resplendent; that we have it all.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking longingly at Eugene he murmured.  “Do you have any idea how lonely that can be?”</p><p> </p><p>Eugene was beginning to see the man behind the God.  Sad, wanting, alone with no one to call his own.  Hiding behind a solid shield cultivated by his own isolation.</p><p> </p><p>“I have everything,” Merriell continued.  “I can have anything with the snap of my fingers” flames flew from them.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at Eugene, eyes unblinking he stated mournfully.   “I cannot and do not have love.”  Looking regal he strode over to Eugene.  “You mortals know how to find love, how to keep it, nurture it.”  Slamming his fist down upon a table, he whispered.  “I do not have that and am afraid I never will.”</p><p> </p><p>Throughout this tirade Eugene had stood there quietly, watching it unfold.  He could see the naked want in the other man’s eyes, the anger of the injustice of his lot in life.  The desperation clawing its way to the surface, making tiny cracks in his composure.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really not what you’re looking for, Merriell” he replied gently.  “I’m a farmer that lives for the flowers and the fields.”  Attempting to calm the rage radiating off of the other man he continued.  “I couldn’t stay here with you.  I would miss my life above.”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling panicked, Merriell asked “what about just some of the time?”  Looking imploringly he asked, “you could be with me in the winter when it’s cold above and no flowers thrive.”  He was hoping with this compromise Eugene would agree.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at him skeptically Eugene responded “you’re so taken with me that you’d wait half of the year for me to return?”</p><p> </p><p>Glancing over, locking eyes with Eugene he replied “I’ll do whatever it takes to have you, even if it is only for a short time.”</p><p> </p><p>Moving forward he tipped his forehead brushing Eugene’s. Baring his soul, he whispered.  “You have the power here; all you have to do is take it.”</p><p> </p><p>Lifting his hand to Merriell’s cheek he looked him dead in the eye.  “You’d be willing to do that?”</p><p> </p><p>Scooting closer impulsively Merriell rubbed his cheek against Eugene’s hand.  “That and longer if it were necessary.”</p><p> </p><p>Chastely placing his lips upon this god of a man.  He understood the longing that vibrated under his skin.  He could feel Merriell trying so very hard to be calm and collected.</p><p> </p><p>What a wonder this was.  Here he was, Eugene Sledge, a pale, thin boy that held the heart of a God in the palm of his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to help himself Merriell moved closer.  Desperately wanting to pull Eugene flush to his chest, slip his hands around him, drown in his kiss.</p><p> </p><p>It was killing him to be so careful; never wanting to scare him.</p><p> </p><p>Making a brief noise of desperation Merriell’s hand reached out, finally settling upon that beautiful jaw.</p><p> </p><p>Slipping his other hand up into those gorgeous locks he ran his tongue along the base of Eugene’s lips, begging him to open and let him in.</p><p> </p><p>Merriell slipped his tongue into Eugene’s mouth reveling in the taste of him.  He could never get enough.  He tasted of honey, all things pure, no darkness existed.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling him closer Merriell tried so hard to keep the kiss sweet, even though his body was screaming at him to devour.</p><p> </p><p>Hesitantly Eugene’s hands came up to frame Merriell’s face.  He’d never kissed like this before and wasn’t totally sure how to proceed, due to his inexperience.</p><p> </p><p>Breaking the kiss Merriell looked up at him through hooded eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Motioning towards the bed, he asked “can we sit?”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding his head slightly, Eugene let him lead the way to the bed, sitting down gently.</p><p> </p><p>Eyeing him, Merriell felt elated.  This was what he’d been looking for but never found.  A soulmate, someone to share his world with, even if for only a little while.  He wasn’t going to think of the time they’d spend apart, desolately wandering his hallways, counting down the days till his return.</p><p> </p><p>Grasping the back of Eugene’s neck ever so carefully he skated his lips across his beautiful cheekbone.</p><p> </p><p>Softly murmuring words of love he gently laid him back upon the luxurious bed.  “If I do something you don’t like, you have to tell me.”  Looking into Eugene’s beautiful orbs he looked for affirmation.</p><p> </p><p>Nodding slowly, Eugene lifted his arms and wrapped them around Merriell’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>Merriell felt like he was on fire; like he would burst into flames any second.  A smoky scent surrounding him.</p><p> </p><p>Settling himself firmly along the line of Eugene’s body he kissed him deeply, more passionate than before.  He was slowly but surely unraveling and didn’t know how much longer he could continue at this slow sensual pace.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling Eugene’s fingers grip tighter at the nape of his neck, Merriell caressed his waist.  He subconsciously rolled his hips against the other man.  Purely instinct.  Sighing, he slipped one leg between Eugene’s pulling him impossibly closer.</p><p> </p><p>He’d never craved another person like this before.  It was like needing air.  His heart pounding so loudly he was surprised Eugene couldn’t hear it.</p><p> </p><p>Looking down at him nervously Merriell shrugged out of his shirt.  He needed to feel flesh on flesh.  Dipping down for another kiss just because he couldn't resist, sliding his hand under Eugene’s shirt in a silent question.</p><p> </p><p>Lifting his back Eugene let him slip his shirt off.  Merriell slid his hands down the bare expanse of skin.  Gracefully nipping across his collarbone he noticed the flush rising in his wake.  Laying down upon him he sighed in relief.</p><p> </p><p>Gripping Eugene tightly he experimentally rolled his hips again, delighting in the other man’s groan.</p><p> </p><p>His breath stuttering quickly out of his mouth he tried for some semblance of control.  Willing himself to be gentle, not go too fast, not frighten him.</p><p> </p><p>Slipping his finger under the top of Eugene’s pants he waited painfully for a no, a shake of the head, a denial.  Receiving none he slowly slid his lovers pants down slipping the silken sheets up over his hips.  Always trying to be considerate of him as he was well aware of Eugene’s innocence.</p><p> </p><p>Eugene was at a loss.  He’d never experienced anything like this, ever.  It seemed as though Merriell’s hands were everywhere.  Slipping up his hip bone, around the back of his waist, clinging to the back of his neck.  He’d never felt so wanted and adored, but he was somewhat nervous as with his lack of experience he was afraid he might disappoint.</p><p> </p><p>Merriell was a God who’d had plenty of lovers.  How in the world could he remotely compare?  His body hummed with pleasure as Merriell slipped his hands lower, skating a hand across his abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>He supposed if he was entranced enough to allow Eugene to be away from him when the flowers bloomed, perhaps he was enough for Merriell.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes unfocused Merriell couldn’t get enough.  He wanted to be one with Eugene; make him his and his alone.  Trying not to make him apprehensive Merriell shrugged out of his leather trousers, trying to keep Eugene from feeling nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Completely naked and skin to skin he moved his body completely on top of Eugene.  His hand sliding up to grip his neck, feeling overwhelmed he laid his lips sweetly upon Eugene’s.</p><p> </p><p>Looking earnestly into Eugene’s eyes he searched for any sign of hesitation.  Seeing none he resumed his exploration.</p><p> </p><p>Being God of the Underworld he had no idea what heaven was like, but he was pretty sure that for him it took the form of the flushed, red headed man currently lying beneath him.  Trying to get him ready as easily and painlessly as possible he kissed him through the hesitancy when he slipped his fingers into him.  Nuzzling his neck at that first gasp of breath.  Murmuring I love you’s and raining kisses across his face.  He’d die before he caused him any pain.</p><p> </p><p>Grasping his thigh he wrapped it up around his waist as he oh so slowly entered him, pausing to let him adjust.  Watching Eugene’s eyes squeeze shut caused Merriell’s heart to clench.  Breathing deeply he waited, watching intently for his eyes to open, to give him the go ahead to continue.</p><p> </p><p>His body was pulsing with want, laying breathy kisses across Eugene’s neck.  He was using every last bit of his self restraint to remain still, breaths escaping rapidly, chest heaving.  Finally watching those gorgeous eyes open Eugene slipped a hand up to his jaw pulling him in for a tender kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok,” he murmured, body relaxing.</p><p> </p><p>Merriell rocked forward, a gasp escaping him.  Staring closely at Eugene his body begged him to go faster, but wouldn’t do it.</p><p> </p><p>Eugene was able to bear the uncomfortableness of Merriell’s initial thrust and found that the slow slide of hips began to feel good.  Looking up he saw the emotions running across Merriell’s face.  He felt so desired and loved.  The other man’s eyes locked upon his, jaw clenched as quiet moans escaped his mouth, a trickle of sweat inching down his brow.  </p><p> </p><p>Eugene felt empowered.  He caused Merriell to feel this way.  He was the one causing cracks in his solid shield of control.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling his head down for a kiss he felt Merriell’s breath stutter against his own.  “Gene,” he whispered urgently, kissing the corner of his mouth.  “Only you, only you,” he breathed, quickening his pace.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching down he slid his hand along Eugene’s cock eyes questioning while staring.</p><p> </p><p>Thrusting up into his hand, was all the answer Merriell needed.</p><p> </p><p>Sweat slicked bodies, moans resounding through the extravagant room Merriell squeezed his eyes shut overcome.</p><p> </p><p>He began to speed up.  Thrusts growing more forceful, desperate for that tipping point.  He could feel it winding through him, his hips growing more erratic.  Grasping Eugene more firmly he watched as want radiated off of him, face lost in pleasure.  </p><p> </p><p>Feeling the other man stiffen before his hand became slick he watched seeing complete relief and relaxation cover his face.</p><p> </p><p>Watching his reaction was enough to send Merriell right over the edge, body running almost painfully tight before spilling into Eugene.</p><p> </p><p>Breaths hitching against each other Merriell laid his head down upon Eugene’s chest, one arm snaking around his waist, possessively.   “Mine,” he whispered.  “Only mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling an arm slide down and squeeze his back he finally felt complete.  Even if he had to share him with the world above for part of the year; to have this was worth it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>